


Kagome - I Smell Demons!

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [33]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: After a fight with Inuyasha, Kagome finds refuge in the arms of Koga, but what does Koga see (er, smell?) in Kagome?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha/Kouga
Series: The 6ixth Session [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058
Kudos: 8





	Kagome - I Smell Demons!

Originally Published April 25, 2009

* * *

He stroked the hair. He brought the strands to his face and sniffed. All along she sat by the figure in front of the fire. 

That she allowed such intimacy was a reward of patience - a reward replete with secrets.

Koga leaned into Kagome and the girl did not protest. Was the boundary extended? Was the miko too tired to fight? The demon wondered (and worried) while kissing and inhaling the scent at the neck.

The wolf was afraid to go too far and ruin it. He needed to be careful and restrain the impulse. He was forced to stave off the taking of what he craved just to extend the lifetime of that game. If, indeed, Kagome chose to stay and did not return to that hanyou's group then Koga's happiness was finished.

"Kagome," he gasped at the contrast between gentle female touch and rigid male body. He did not fight. It was fair to give as much as to take.

With his chin atop her shoulder, drunk with the aroma of his lover, he begged: "Leave me a gift."

* * *

Koga was alone with the scarf, inhaling through the trophy, to extract every last odor. Such as it could be he was making love across time and space. He had been since Kagome arrived that night. The hair. The flesh. The scent. It was not the girl but his true and forbidden lover that intoxicated the wolf - those parts that could be reached that lifetime - those traces of Inuyasha!


End file.
